Be Careful What You Wish For
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: A story based on a Native American legend. Loo-wit has been lonely all her life, and when she is granted a wish, she does not realize the repercussions this would bring...
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Chapter I

There are several different versions of this myth, with more emphasis in some parts than others, which is different for each version. The circumstances of Loo-wit also differ, so my telling of the myth will be different than any of the versions of the myth that exist. Part of the reason for the different versions was that the Native Americans carried their folklore through oral history, and two tribes might share the same myth, but details would differ. One of the titles of the myth is 'Bridge of the Gods', but you can also Google 'Loo-wit' or 'Loowit'.

You can look up the myth if you like, because I'm not going to put all the details and differences/comparisons up here. Besides, I am giving my own twists and additions to the myth, much as I am doing for Darkness Becomes Her and my other mythology-based works.

This will be a novella, running for no more than a few chapters, and is kind of a experiment for me because I am trying a bit of a different format than DBH. All feedback is welcome.

Loo-wit's full name is Loo-wit-lat-kla. Lady of Fire'

o0o0o

_Many years ago, when the children of the Great Spirit were spreading across the land, there was an great man called Sahale, who resided over a tribe whose name is no longer remembered. He had two sons who constantly quarreled, and their father did not approve of this discord between brothers. Sahale asked the Great Spirit what he should do, and He told the chief to take his two sons on a journey to a great river._

_They traveled for many days with their tribe, and at last came to that great river. Sahale took his bow and arrows. One arrow he shot north, across the river. The other one he shot to the west, on this side of the river. The land on both sides of the river was beautiful and bountiful, and Sahale pointed to the vast expanse before them. 'One of you, go across the river and find the arrow. There you will have the land. And the other shall remain on this side of the river, and where my arrow landed, you shall have that land.'_

_So the sons obeyed their father, for they knew that he was guided by the Great Spirit, and that their quarrel needed to end. One son went down the wide plain and became the ancestor of the Klickitats. The other one went up into the valley, becoming the ancestor of the Multnomahs._

_So that the two halves of the original tribe not be cut off from the other, the Great Spirit guided Sahale to raise a great stone bridge over the river, so that the tribe of Sahale would remain friends. This bridge was the Bridge of the Gods, 'Tomanowos'. On this bridge he set a woman chosen from the tribe for her wisdom, and commanded that she guard the sacred fire._

_Sahale joined the Great Spirit, and in time, so did his sons. The two tribes grew, and the sacred fire remained guarded by the wisest women of the tribes. Over time, the tribes started to quarrel, which displeased the Great Spirit. They quarreled over land, animals, and women. Such discord should not exist when the land was bountiful, but evil had a way of following good. The tribes listened to whispers of hatred and chaos, and fighting occurred more and more often. They filled their days with fighting, gambling, and raiding. The Great Spirit was displeased when He saw this, for it was not right that one man should go against another, for then they forgot Him and what He had given them._

_So to remind them who cared and provided for them, He extinguished all the fires within the hearths, and drew a thick cloak of clouds to obscure the sun. This grieved them, and angered the evil spirits, for without people, they could not draw sustenance._

_The only fire that continued to burn was within the hearth of the wise woman of the bridge, Loo-wit. She alone held the fire, for she served the Great Spirit and was wise, staying out of the conflict and refusing to get involved with either side. Although she would attend to the injured from either tribe, she showed no preference, for they were all children of the Great Spirit. She guarded her fire carefully, and told them that only when did they realize why their own fires had disappeared could she share with them._

_The people were reminded just who had taken care of them and provided for their warmth and well-being. They repented, and drove the evil spirits away from their tribes. And Loo-Wit shared her fire, welcoming everyone to take some until every home in both tribes had their own._

o0o0o

Loo-Wit had lived through a hundred winters, leading a quiet and solitary existence within her wigwam, attending to the needs of both tribes. She had been chosen at an young age by the past Fire-keeper, and had spent nearly eighty decades tending the sacred flame as well as making medicines and healing the various ails of her people. She had seen many things through her life, and dearly hoped that such a thing as she had seen in her later years would never happen again. It had been gradual, this growing disharmony between the Klickitats and Multnomahs. Normally, she treated common ails – the soreness that seeped into the limbs of the elderly, the pains that came to a woman during her moon-time, the aches that came from carrying a child within one's belly, and rarely, an injury that came from a wayward arrow or a slip of the knife. But then, more and more men came to her hut, some injured, others carrying injured or dying with them. She could feel the evil spirits in the air, but her own wisdom prevented them from influencing her. It had been easy enough to banish them, but the same could not be said for the people, especially the younger ones.

But the conflict was now over. She had been tempted to share her fire at first, feeling sorry for the tribes, but she knew that the Great Spirit had done so for a reason, and she would not go against His will. In her wisdom, she had seen what happened, and guided them onto the correct path. And when people tried to steal her fire, whether by tricking her or using overt force, she always eluded them. It was not often that someone could play such an important role to the Great Spirit, and she felt proud of herself, though she remained an humble woman. She was one hundred years old, and knew that her time drew near.

She was ready to go on to the other side because she was lonely. But she had not yet found a suitable woman to replace her as the Fire-keeper. It was a sacred position, and she was loath to choose the right person. When she asked for guidance in this choice from the Great Spirit, he was strangely deaf to her. Oftentimes, when she wished to meditate, she would go on a walk, and her meanderings usually gave her some sort of enlightenment. However, with her advancing years, her bones ached more and more despite the herbs she used to try to ease away the pain. Her entire family and everybody she had known from her childhood were now dead.

She had been a plain-looking child that grew up into a somewhat homely young woman. She was hard-working and industrious, but she did not attract the notice of the village youths, and she was lacking in joyful skills like dancing or singing. The elderly Keeper of the Fire summoned her to the wigwam that sat in a bluff above the river, and started to train her in the arts of healing. This was one thing that Loo-wit excelled at. She could find herbs and identify them, and skillfully diagnose various aches and ails. And on her dying bed, the old Fire-Keeper had passed down the sacred flame, bestowing upon the young maiden the honored title of Fire-Keeper. She had no husband or children, and though life was lonely, she at least had something worth doing.

But the years passed and she grew older and lonelier. If nobody had considered her beautiful, that was further the case as one year followed another. If not for the fact that she needed to find a suitable woman to pass the Flame to, she would be perfectly satisfied to welcome death.

Her old bones creaked as she rose from her pile of furs, shivering as she took a deep breath of cool air. She knelt in front of the firepit, breathing quickly onto the cluster of still-glowing embers before adding a few twigs. As flames leaped from the renewed cinders, she added several more pieces of wood just a bit bigger than the twigs as she sat back, feeling the creak and snap of her back. Cold mornings were hard on her, and she often meditated next to a fully-fueled fire, absorbing all the warmth it would offer her.

She peeked outside, seeing the sunrise over the hills and low peaks amidst a thick fog which cast the valleys and river under an ethereal silvery veil. Her breath came out in thin wisps that matched that mist, and she looked forward to the impending spring and the more comfortable mornings it would bring. After making and drinking some willow-bark tea, she slid on her boots and thick cloak, going outside. Her thick braids were as white as the snow that still spotted many parts of the surrounding land, especially under the shadows of the trees.

Loo-wit turned her face towards the sun, feeling its warm glow on her face as she closed her eyes. She removed her mitts and turned her palms upward, like the outstretched leaves of a plant as it takes light for nourishment.

"Great Spirit, please heed my plea. I have served you faithfully, and my life draws to a close. I fear that one day I will no longer be able to even walk. If I do not select a heir, the tribes will fight over who gets to tend to the Sacred Flame. Only you are wise enough to know who should carry the sacred fire next. Please tell me."

She felt her body suffused with warmth, and felt light fill her eyes though she had them closed.

"Loo-wit-lat-kla, through your wisdom and faithfulness to Me, you have proven yourself an adept Fire-Keeper. I give to you what only the most honored ones get. Eternal life is your reward for your wisdom."

Loo-wit fell to her knees, shocked by this revelation. Eternal life? As a crone? No! She would rather have death, and a peaceful end to her long life! The prospect was so crushing that she actually found tears running down her cheeks at the prospect. And the Great Spirit could not take back the gift.

"Loo-wit-lak-kla, why do you weep? Does this not please you? Surely this gift is not so distasteful."

"It is a honor that I would be considered for such a gift, but I would welcome an end to my pain."

"Then I will grant you one wish, Loo-wit-lat-kla. I will give you one thing to keep you happy in your eternal life."

His offer was almost deceptively simple. She could just wish to never feel pain anymore, but she was wise and understood that pain was also valuable, and was the balancing force to pleasure or comfort. But she did remember how much more enjoyable youth was compared to old age. She might not have been pretty, but she had always been in good health, and very few, if any, ever lived to be a hundred. The years had taken away the spring in her step, and slowed her, stooping her back and swelling the knuckles in her fingers so she had a harder time collecting herbs or brewing her concoctions. And age took away what little she had to her appearance, so people often averted their eyes when they came to see her, fearing that she had somehow transformed into something not quite human though she treated them faithfully and shared her fire.

And she knew just what to wish for.

"Great Spirit, in my youth I enjoyed good health. But I was never beautiful. Eternal life is little without eternal youth and beauty." That way, she would go back to being the energetic maiden she had once been, nimble-footed and strong, traveling far and wide for her herbs and to go on spirit journeys. And this time, she would be seen with admiration. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had always envied the other maidens and wished that she was one of them.

"Very well. A new day brings a new life." And with that, the light disappeared. Loo-wit opened her eyes and rose to her feet. The first thing she noticed was how easily and quickly she had risen to her feet. When she looked down at her hands, she gasped softly, seeing how soft and smooth they looked. Her fingers were long and graceful, her knuckles no longer pronounced. Slowly, she brought her hands up to her face, feeling the firm and pliant skin of her cheeks, the smoothness around her eyes and mouth, and the easy grin that broke out on her face. She stretched out her arms, noting how light her heavy cloak now felt, and the cold did not seep into her skin so readily.

She would have what she never had in her youth, and her wisdom would enable her to appreciate it all the more. With a body that no longer ached, she stretched out, taking a deep breath. She felt free, almost like a bird that had taken flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Chapter II

o0o0o

_Soon enough, the tribes started to take notice of their sacred fire-keeper. People spoke of the beautiful maiden that healed and tended to them. Her beauty was so dazzling that chiefs from other tribes would come to see her, and though Loo-wit enjoyed the attention, she had knowledge in her head and wisdom in her heart, and remained steadfast to her duties. For many moons, the tribes lived in peace and happiness, their lodges always warm._

_But Loo-wit could not have foreseen the trouble that her wish would cause._

o0o0o

In the past, Loo-wit's days had been lonely. People came to her to have their ailments treated and to draw from her fire, but none had offered to be her friend, and the gifts she had received were merely obligations from both tribes. Provisions and clothing were offered to her because her duties did not give her much time for domestic duties, and she had no husband to take care of her. But now, people would sit around her outdoor hearth, admiring her, bringing her gifts and telling her jokes and stories. People did not believe the tales of Loo-wit's beauty until they had come to the Fire-keeper's hearth and seen it for themselves.

Loo-wit enjoyed the attention. She knew that these people had simply come to admire her beauty, but she was happy to bask under their praise. Several young men started to come courting, but she turned them all down. She might be young and lovely, but she still had the mind and heart of a old woman, so her lodge was lonely every night. The only remainder of her olden days was the fact that her hair remained as white as snow, but that set against the lovely and firm dark skin of her radiant face, and people would remark that the white tresses enhanced her beauty.

Without a bent back and aching limbs, Loo-wit enjoyed her walks more than she had ever. She could even leap, run, or skip, and was prone to bursts of youthful energy here and there.

One day, she saw a man racing and leaping through the forest, his torso bare. And to her amusement, she realized that he was chasing a horse! He was very nimble of foot, indeed, to be able to do a such thing. She remained at the edge of the forest, watching this handsome young man caught up to the horse and flipped over onto its back. It took a lot of courage to even attempt such a feat, and she smiled to herself. When he paused, she stepped forward into the sunlight. Upon taking notice of her, he quickly mounted his horse and rode up the hill. She was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen, and he recognized Loo-wit from the stories he had heard. He had not believed the stories until now, and could not help but stare as Loo-wit regarded him calmly, her dark almond-shaped eyes focused on him as if she could see everything within his heart.

"Greetings, Fire-keeper. I am Wy'east of the Multnomahs."

"Wy'east, is that not the name of the son of the chief?"

"One and the same." He leaped from his horse and bowed to her out of reverence for his status. In his youth, he remembered all too well the dark days where the evil spirits had taken over the villages and the Great Spirit was displeased with everybody. He knew that one day, sooner or later, he would have to encounter Loo-wit, but such beauty! She was radiant, and worthy of being the Fire-Keeper.

"I have heard others in your tribe mention that you are impetuous and head-strong."

"What is life if there's nothing to enjoy about it? We all need laughter in our lives."

"These are wise words, indeed." Loo-wit responded with a smile that was as radiant as the sun, and Wy'east was instantly smitten with her.

o0o0o

Loo-wit sat outside, meditating in front of the fire. It was a warm spring day, and the birds would occasionally break the silence with song. Often, people would come and sit with her, bringing her food and tea and listening to her, but at the moment, she was alone. She decided to take a walk and see what herbs she could gather. She gracefully rose to her feet, her small, moccasined feet moving easily across the dirt and rocks. Sometimes she would go deep into the woods, other times she would simply stroll along either side of the river, meditating as she watched the water cascade along the rocks. Every day she thanked the Great Spirit for what he had given her. She took a deep breath of the air, feeling it invigorate her.

There was a man also walking by the river, something he often did when he wanted to think and be alone. When he saw a figure approaching him, he was pulled out of his reverie. He stared at the white-haired beauty, almost disbelieving that she was human. She looked so quiet and serene, her eyes half-lidded and a mysterious smile on her face, as if she was contemplating the secrets of the universe. He was a quiet and contemplative man, preferring these walks to watching dancing or playing games. None of the village women pleased him. They were always too nagging, or loud, or chattered on about irrelevant matters.

"Good morning." the woman said, her voice soft and sweet. She opened her eyes to gaze at him, pretty pools of dark amidst tanned skin and snow-white tresses. And deep within, love struck his solemn and serious heart.

"Your presence honors me, Loo-wit." he said with a slight bow of his head. He had been taught to respect his elders – even though Loo-wit's youthful appearance broke the norm. He had seen Loo-Wit before, as a wrinkled old woman when he had been a child, and had to admit that he much preferred this.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Klickitat, chief of the tribe on this side of the Bridge of the Gods."

"You certainly look like one." She smiled, taking in his broad shoulders and tall height. His gaze was solemn and his face unsmiling to the point of severity, but he had a kind glint in his eyes. He also appeared to be a bit older than Wy'east, but he was also handsome in his own way. At her quip, a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

o0o0o

Though she maintained her post as Fire-keeper, she also found herself charmed by the attentions of Wy'east and Klickitat. She found herself amused by Wy'east's stories and jokes, and he was also very good at games, such as stick-ball. He enjoyed doing tricks on his horse, and had an enthusiastic approach to life, striving to live it to the fullest and collecting as many fond memories as he could. And he was always kind to her, bringing her gifts such as animals he had killed, or fine dresses made of the softest leather. He would sit at her hearth and share his tales with others who came to visit her, making for gatherings of people happy to bask in her beauty and listen to Wy'east's stories.

Klickitat was nearly the opposite of the other man. He was quiet, choosing his words carefully. He was not given to making jokes or performing tricks. He never participated in songs or dances, and preferred long, quiet walks or sitting in front of the fire with his tobacco pipe. She enjoyed sharing the pipe, and sitting with him in peace as they meditated. She was hard-pressed to say which man she liked better, because she had grown so fond of both of them.

When she tired of Wy'east's overabundance of energy, she found solace in the silence and respect that Klickitat offered her, and when she itched for someone to talk to, someone that would make her laugh, there would be Wy'east, all too happy to bring a smile to her face.

Soon enough, both of the tribes started talking. The tribe north of the river spoke of Klickitat going to see Loo-wit, and how he was certain to have the Fire-keeper for his wife soon enough. People had been wondering if he would ever choose a wife, and they said that Loo-wit's beauty was the only thing that could move him to love.

On the other side of the river, people said that Wy'east had finally found a woman that tamed his heart. Before, he had been a notorious flirt, but now he had eyes only for Loo-wit.

Both men enjoyed Loo-wit's company. Wy'east liked to make her laugh, and Klickitat liked to listen to her stories of the old days. Wy'east was awed by her beauty and wisdom, and respected her deeply. For her, he was willing to ignore all other women, something that impressed his father, who was the aging chief of the tribe. He hadn't wanted to make his son chief yet, not before he had chosen a wife. But he was concerned about his son's wayward eye and feared he might never settle. And Klickitat was already the leader of his tribe, but had never found a woman to suit him or his solemn nature. Loo-wit was beautiful and wise, and would be a good wife for him.

However, neither of them had yet been able to win her heart..Loo-wit accepted their gifts and welcomed their company, but she demurred to her duties as the keeper of the sacred flame. Besides, why should she choose one over the other? She liked both of them!

o0o0o

Both tribes often crossed the sacred bridge. And it was just for that purpose that the bridge had been created. The Great Spirit did not wish to separate the two halves of Sahale's tribe forever. There were many in both tribes that were in one way or another tied to the one across the river. On celebration days and harvest days, the tribes often celebrated as one, the lights of the bonfires sitting at the banks at either side of the river.

One warm morning, several women from either side of the river gathered together to talk and do projects. Inevitably, the talk turned towards gossip. One of the women from the north of a river – a cousin of Klickitat – casually mentioned that he was courting Loo-wit. An older woman – a friend of Wy'east's mother – quickly replied that that was not so, because Wy'east had finally turned his previously scattered attention to Loo-wit and that he was a more serious man. He was still jovial and fun-loving, but he was now working harder.

Another woman of the Klickitats shook her head as she heard the old woman's story. For years, women sought to capture the attention of the leader of the Klickitats. But he was so solemn and serious, and no woman had ever been able to make him smile. But now he was a happy man.

The women looked at one another, and the evil spirits that had been held at bay saw a new opportunity. When the women parted company for the day, they whispered their new-found knowledge to the other women. Eventually, their gossip reached the ears of the men. Loo-wit had never consented to be anybody's bride, but gossip was a destructive force that was near impossible to stop once it gained wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Chapter III

This story was a fun little experiment for me. My stories tend to run long because I put in so much description and what not, so I challenged myself to write a shorter story, experimenting with the format and prose as well. I hope you enjoy!

o0o0o

_Passion was one of the Great Spirit's many gifts to humankind. While it was considered a mainstay of youth by many, it was a gift that the Great Spirit intended for everyone. Passion for life, for one's craft, or for sex – the most obvious aspect of passion to many – it gave humans the capacity to enjoy, and gave them the drive to seek out such enjoyment._

_But like any other blessing the Great Spirit gave, the evil spirits sought to corrupt this vital component of humans and cause strife with it. The woman called Loo-wit had been instrumental to their banishment so long ago, but through her wish, they would have their revenge._

o0o0o

The tribes that lived at either side of the river felt that their own chief would make a better husband for Loo-wit. The wise woman had no allegiance to one tribe over the other, and she administered to the needs of both equally. Yet each tribe wanted Loo-wit to marry its leader, for it would give that group special distinction. Loo-wit was so renown that people from distant tribes would come to see her.

Like passion, pride could be corrupted, and Wy'east and Klickitat were encouraged by their men to claim Loo-wit as their own. The chiefs had always had an amicable relationship with one another, working together for the peaceful co-existence of their tribes. But the whispers of of the women reached the ears of their men. And so on the story passed from the men to their leaders.

At first, Klickitat and Wy'east took little notice of such stories, confident that the situation would easily be resolved. After all, their tribes had fought in the not-too-distant past, and neither of them cared for another war, especially over a woman. Loo-wit would not wish for anybody to fight over her, so for a time, the chiefs held their tongues and continued to woo Loo-wit even as the tension between the tribes escalated.

But the evil spirits were not content with this bickering as the two chiefs remained peaceable. Having sowed the seeds of strife between the two tribes, they focused on the leaders.

Wy'east and Klickitat were plagued by nightmares, and during the daytime, the evil spirits would follow them and whisper into their ears. At first, they were able to ignore the malicious words that were fed to them, but evil is ever-present and persistent. Such is its nature.

Before long, the bickering between the two tribes turned into outright quarreling, and the two chiefs no longer looked upon one another as brothers. The rift between the tribes grew ever wider, and quarrels escalated into outright violence over hunting or fishing grounds, which had once been shared freely. No longer did the women come together to exchange stories or share chores. Even the young ones became spiteful, picking fights with children from their rival tribe.

Klickitat and Wy'east were not blind to the strife between their peoples. More and more they heard the complaints of their tribes, and encouraged by the evil spirits, they instructed their warriors to take up arms.

Loo-wit liked Klickitat and Wy'east, and she could not choose one over the other. She was content to simply keep guard over the sacred fire and enjoy the company of her suitors. The evil spirits had been careful to avoid her, so she did not immediately become aware of the conflict. By the time the truth was revealed to her, it was too late.

Driven by the malice of the evil spirits, Wy'east and Klickitat led their men to the bridge that connected the tribes. Weapons sharpened and at the ready, the men charged at one another.

Loo-Wit tried to stop them, rushing between the advancing groups.

"Have we forgotten what happened before? Many of you are old enough to have seen the conflict that nearly destroyed your tribes! Are you so eager for such a terrible thing to happen again?"

Her words reached the ears of everybody, but the evil spirits had nurtured the seeds they had sown for so long that such words were difficult to listen to, especially for Wy'east and Klickitat. The evil spirits had been relentless, determined to have their revenge against Loo-Wit and the tribes for banishing them.

Ignoring the words of the woman they loved, the chiefs charged forward, their men following them into the heat of battle. Despite Loo-Wit's attempts to stop the battle, she witnessed all around her men attacking and slaughtering one another, their blood spilling onto the bridge.

The evil spirits rejoiced, dancing amongst the dead bodies and mocking Loo-wit's tears. She cried out to the Great Spirit for help, and he heard her.

He was furious about what he saw on the bridge. Long ago, he had decreed that no more blood would be spilled upon it, and the descendants of Tyee Sahale had disobeyed him. It also saddened him that humans could be so susceptible to evil spirits, but the gifts that were unique to them also came at great cost.

He sent down a great clap of thunder, destroying the bridge.

o0o0o

_The Great Spirit refused to allow the evil spirits the victory they sought, but he did not want to punish Wy'east or Klickitat, nor did he wish to take away the gift he had granted Loo-wit._

_To cut off the conflict between the tribes, the Great Spirit destroyed the bridge, causing the rocks to spill down and the water to cascade over them._

_Loo-wit was the only suitable guardian of the sacred flame, so the Great Spirit ensured that she would always be able to protect it by turning her into a great mountain, her white hair becoming the snow that capped it. The fire continued to burn within her, and Loo-wit remained ageless and beautiful, a majestic sight from afar._

_Wy'east and Klickitat were also turned into mountains, one at either side of the woman they loved. They still quarreled once in a while, hurling rocks at one another or causing sheets of flame to spew forth._

_Whenever such a fight happened, Loo-wit would become angry and spew forth her own fire to remind them of what had happened so long ago. The three mountains served as a reminder to what was left of the tribes to live in harmony, share their land, and keep their hearts pure._

_It was said that whenever the people started to behave improperly, Loo-Wit would send a harsh reminder of past misdeeds by belching forth lava, ash and smoke, using the power the Great Spirit had entrusted to her, and there the trio remains to this day._

o0o0o

After its destruction, the Great Bridge became known as the Cascades of the Columbia.

Loo-Wit is now known as Mount St. Helens, while Klickitat and Wy'east became known as Mount Adams and Mount Hood respectively. Some say that the eruption of St. Helens in 1980 was Loo-wit's reminder to the people of the Great Spirit's displeasure with their conduct. Who knows if the legend is true and Loo-wit sleeps, guarding the sacred flame to the end of time or if we might know of her displeasure soon?


End file.
